China leaders
Sin Yo Hama (June 1134 - July 1230) was the first chief of the Chinese army and some say China (1170 - 1230). He died of lung cancer. ----- Xao Jin Yang (April 1230 - September 30th 1330) was an ancient leader of China (1255 - 1330). He was the paramount leader of China in the ancient times. He was succeeded by his son, Xao Jin Yang II in 1330. He was preeceded by no main leader, but Sin Yo Hama was leader chief of the Chinese army of 1175. Xao Jin Yang II (June 12th 1252 - December 31st 1345) was the 2nd leader of China (1330 - 1245). He was succeeded by his son, Xao Jin Yang III. Preceeded by his father, Xao Jin Yang, first Chinese leader. He died in 1345 at age 93. Xao Jin Yang III (June 2nd 1280 - September 30th 1378) was the 3rd leader of paramount China (1301 - 1378). He lead the Paimese army in 1312. He was succeeded by his son, Xao Jin Yang IV. He was preceeded by his father Xao Jin Yang II. Xao Jin Yang IV (Feburary 4th 1300 - June 4th 1397) was the 4th leader of China (1378 - 1397). He is known to have created the modern Chinese government. He was preceeded by his father Xao Jin Yang III, and almost succeeded by his son, Xao Jin Yang V, who died at age 5, ending the Xao Jin Yang bloodline. He was officially succeeded by warmaster, Wan Wasonasong II. Wan Wasonasong II (Janurary 20th 1324 - Janurary 20th 1398) was the 5th leader of China (1397 - 1398). He is known to have only served one year before dying in office. He was succeeded by Sin Yo Yong. He had no children. *Wan Wasonasong III (March 15th 1350 - June 1436) China leader. (1398 - 1436) Son died at age 14 in 1378. *Jin Jin Yomoshima (Janurary 5th 1390 - March 1476) China leader. (1436 - 1476) *Jin Jin Yomoshima II (April 3rd 1415 - December 1502) China leader. (1476 - 1502) *Jin Jin Yomoshima III (June 11th 1440 - June 12th 1534) China leader. (1502 - 1534) *Jin Jin Yomoshima IV (June 11th 1461 - March 1563) China leader. (1534 - 1561) Lived to be 102, longer than any other leader. *Jin Jin Yomoshima V (March 4th 1490 - May 23rd 1565) China leader. (1561 - 1565) Had the shortest reign, 4 years, died of assassination without kids. *Ranko Sami Sami (Janurary 7th 1517 - March 31st 1599) China leader. (1565 - 1599) *Saki Omu Jikai (October 18th 1545 - June 19th 1643) China leader. (1599 - 1643) *Xin Tomo Omi (November 26th 1581 - March 1670) China leader. (1643 - 1670) *Kim Jo On (October 8th 1605 - ??? 1690) China leader. (1670 - 1690) *Kim Jo On III (Janurary 8th 1630 - Janurary 4th 1724) China leader. (1690 - 1724) *Juni Wan Jo (March 6th 1661 - June 1760) China dictator (1724 - 1760) *Hami Go Son (June 15th 1690 - Janurary 1785) China dictator (1760 - 1785) *Hami Go Son II (July 5th 1721 - March 1812) China dictator (1785 - 1812) *Xami Kami Yo (August 6th 1742 - September 14th 1840) China dictator (1812 - 1840) *Xami Kami Yo II (July 30th 1775 - ??? 1876) China dictator. (1840 - 1876) Second longest living, 101. Last dictator/leader of China until Xin Jingpin, in 1923. Category:November 19 2012